This invention relates to an apparatus for sensing the configuration of a cable television line amplifier and more particularly to an apparatus that detects different modules plugged into a line amplifier, and transmits the configuration of the modules to a headend controller.
Line amplifiers are commonly used in cable television distribution systems to extend the range that television signals are transmitted. Line amplifiers contain different modules that have a variety of functions. The functions include automatic gain control (AGC) control, monitoring, reverse path amplification and multiple amplified output ports. With present cable TV distribution systems, the system operator must rely on installation notes from a technician when configuring his line amplifiers. The technician uses the notes to configure the line amplifier by setting jumpers on a module in the line amplifier or by entering data in the memory of the module. Inaccurate notes could result in lost time to set up the line amplifier station. Incorrect entry of the data into the module could result in faulty operation of the amplifier.
The invention permits a status monitoring module within a line amplifier to be automatically configured upon installation without the technician having to enter data or set jumpers within the module, regardless of the number of module types that are installed. The invention will also allow amplifier configuration changes in the field to be completed electronically and instantaneously without the technician having to change the module switch settings or without requiring the re-entering of data in the module. The status monitor utilizes A/D inputs to read DC voltages supplied by the various modules. These voltages represent the amplifier""s configuration. In response to different modules being added to the line amplifier, these voltages would automatically change upon the addition of a module with a new option. A controller within the line amplifier would then read the voltage change and send a signal either over the distribution system to a headend or locally to a test point on the line amplifier indicating a change in the amplifier""s configuration.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention a well as the invention itself, may be more fully understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.